Rise of the Warhawks
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Sombra has conquered Equestria, after his Cultist overtook the Crystal Empire and resurrected him. Now, corruption and injustice runs supreme within the once peaceful kingdom, but not for long... A Lawbringer has come, with an entire Legion. Will justice prevail, or will this "Wolf" also claim Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _One year has passed, since the Cult of Sombra suddenly struck and overthrew the Crystal Empire. Equestria attempted to stop them, trying to stop this mad group from carrying out their dark plans… But, they did not know that their ranks had also been infiltrated, and were met by both betrayal and ambush. This ended in defeat for the Equestria forces sent, along with being the death of Prince Shining Armor. With their defeat, it opened the door for King Sombra's dark resurrection on to Equis, and his tyrannical rule to return._

 _Celestia and Luna attempted another retaliation, trying to stop King Sombra's reign from returning and break his power base before it could be established. Yaks, Gryphons, Germaneigh Knights, and even some Dragons; joined in this attack, knowing that this evil had to be stopped before it could spread across Equis… Only for them to discover that Sombra had planned for their intervention, raising the very army that had originally sent to stop him, including Prince Shining Armor. Instead of a struggle against good and evil, it turned into a crushing defeat for Equestria and its Allies._

 _What came after, spelled doom for Equestria, as Sombra's forces pushed southward like a tidal wave of darkness. To protect the Royal Family, many of Canterlot's Nobles, who were not turned to Sombra's cause, managed to smuggle them to an unknown location within Equestria, very few members of the Elements also being recovered in time to also be saved. Now, only corruption, disorder, and slavery; ran rampant in the once peaceful Kingdom of Equestria. Its tyrannical ruler laughing within the former capital, taking Celestia's throne as his own and perverting it with his dark magic._

 _However, when hope seems lost and evil has become victorious, Justice always seems to rise and right these wrongs. A flash of light suddenly appearing just off Equestria's western shores, bringing a fleet of strange ships with it… Leading them, a Champion of Justice, who had sworn to protect all those innocent and punish the wicked. A Lawbringer has come in Equestria's time of need._

 **-Equestrian Shores, South of Tall Tale Forest-**

One of the large wooden ships slowly pushed on to the sandy shore, a Warden leaping from the railing. His brightly polished armor glistening in the sunlight, keeping the recently forged greatsword in his left hand, dark gray tabard flowing in the wind, it's circling red Warhawk insignia displayed proudly. The Warden slowly scanned what surrounded their ship for any possible threats, his young eagerness making him want to be the first on to this strange land. After a few moments, not seeing anything, he lifted his right hand up and made a quick hand motion. This signaled lighter armored foot soldiers to throw down multiple rope latters, and start to disembark on to the shores, more of their ships arriving shortly after.

A heavy thud drew the Warden's gaze back to the ship, seeing a similarly dressed Conqueror glancing around, his crusader faceplate darkened through age and wear over the long years of service. "Diamadies, nice of you to join me." The Warden looked behind his companion. "I assume our lord will also be joining us?"

Diamadies gave a silent nod, taking five steps to the right, before a heavily armored giant of a man, standing a full head taller than the others, landed. His tabard were four pieces of fabric draped in the front and back of his legs, the circling crimson Warhawk on each piece. He bore the standard Lawbringer armor, forged from a thick bronze material, the Order of Lawbringer's crest under his right shoulder. Though, his helmet was that of a Gladiatorial Myrmidon style, with piercing spikes cresting its top. The poleaxe stood taller than him, a red leather wrapping its shaft, along with a spiked petal piece at its center. Its axe blade had a regal curve to it, another angled blade piece instead of a hammer on its back. Cresting its very point, was an elongated blade that curved near the base into a rear point, as if to tear open metal casings like a can. Engraved upon the shoulderguards, along with the front and back of his breastplate, was the iconic snarling wolf of a true predator, a warrior.

After landing, an aged black raven suddenly flew down from the ship, perching on to the Lawbringer's left shoulder, glancing around as if it were scanning for him. "Ah, Lord Tyrion." The Warden spoke up, as he and Diamadies placed their right hands over their hearts. "As you can tell, this isn't Valkenheim… That bright light must have thrown us off course, somehow."

The Lawbringer just looked down at his young companion, before looking towards the woodline. He suddenly strode past them and towards the nearest tree, his two commanders close behind him. Once he reached the tree, Tyrion reached up and grasped a leaf. "You are far too young, and inexperienced, Alexander." He started, thumbing the leaf ever so gently, before breaking it off and showing it to the Warden. "This kind of plant doesn't grow anywhere in Valkenheim, the Myre, or even Ashfeld." Tyrion looked towards the forest. "Which means, we are in unknown territory."

Alexander and Diamadies looked at each other, then to their Lord. "What does that mean, Lord Tyrion?" The Warden asked, Diamadies nodding in agreement.

"It means, Alexander…" He turned towards the two. "We have some scouting to do." Once again, the pair looked at each other, before saluting their lord. Tyrion raised his hand up, allowing the black raven to move on to the new perch. "Onyx, once again I am counting on your eyes. Fly ahead of us, and be our guide… Tell us what is ahead." The raven bowed its head, spreading both wings wide and taking flight.

 **-Outskirts of Vanhoover, Several Hours Later-**

Running.

That is all Fleur De Lis could do right now, after spending three months of acting like another slave for the local lord of Vanhoover. There were rumors about this high ranking noble of Sombra possessing a priceless treasure to both Equestria and the Crystal Empire… A treasure constantly being bragged about, and the resistance could not investigate it. Now, she is running away from ten Sombrain Guards into a deep forest, with said treasure sleeping in her left arm.

"D-Don't worry, princess." Fleur panted, as she ran through the forest, dodging limbs and branches. "I will get you to safety, Mon cheri." The mare carried a fencing sword, tightly, in her hand. She wasn't foolish, and knew some of the corrupt guards would catch up to her, but when they do? She was ready to protect young Flurry Heart, Fleur De Lis had once been part of the Royal Guard after all.

Her gaze kept falling to the young foal resting in her left arm, worry finding its way on to the mare's features. None knew what had happened to Flurry Heart, after the Crystal Empire fell, she had been taken from Cadence by a hidden agent of Sombra's Cult. So, when rumors of the princess being held by a lord in Vanhoover, Fleur was the first to volunteer to find out. Her skill sets in "playing the part" and pretending to be a super model made her the perfect choice in infiltrating the Lord's mansion. After all, she was just another pretty face enslaved by a lustful lord.

"I will get you to-?"  
"Kaw!" The high-pitched cry caused Fleur to look up, just in time to see a black silhouette suddenly swooped down, and cleave a lock of the mare's hair off! She followed the path, seeing a strange raven soaring away, before it turned back around and came back towards her. The mare readied her fencing sword, thinking it was one of the corrupt guard's beasts, and swung at the creature… But, the raven expertly dodged her swing and snatched up a royal seal from Flurry Heart's blanket! Flying off with the trinket and lock of hair. "Kaw!" The raven cried, victoriously.

"Je déteste vraiment les oiseaux..." Fleur hissed in Prench, before keeping up her dead sprint further, and further, away from Vanhoover and her pursuers.

 **-Not Far Away-**

Tyrion slowly lifted his hand up, seeing his old companion quickly flying towards their little scouting party. Once Onyx landed on to his master's forearm, the raven lightly placed down a lock of pale pink hair and seal representing a crystal heart into his master's hand. This caused the Lawbringer to stab his poleaxe into the ground, gently inspect each item brought to him. Each piece represented something, the scent of heavy perfume coming from the lock of hair telling much, while the seal seemed it was designed for one who was fairly young, a child almost. His gaze went back to Onyx, who gave him a lowered gaze… He knew that look, the raven was trained to do so when innocent lives truly needed his master's aid.

"My lord?" Alexander spoke up, getting up from the fallen log he and Diamadies were using as a seat to rest. "What does it mean?"

"It means, Alexander…" Tyrion suddenly gripped the items brought to him, placing them both within a pouch at his hip. "Trouble." He quickly retrieved his poleaxe, striding forward with his group trying to pack their things up and catch up.

 **-With Fleur-**

Fleur's chest began to burn, she had been running since escaping the Mansion at Vanhoover's city center, her body unable to withstand the amount of strain. She needed to hide Flurry Heart, lead the corrupt guards away, and take them out one by one. The only problem with this plan, is the fact that most of the guards chasing her were at Vanhoover's boarders or on patrol at the forest's outskirts. This meant, they had far more stamina than her, and were gaining quickly.

Her gaze scanned the area, trying to find somewhere to hide Flurry Heart and fast, but the corrupted guards were too close for any of the better spots. Soon, she came upon a massive ravine, near one of the nearby mountain passes, completely cutting off their escape and unable to actually climb down in time. Her gaze went wide from panic, knowing full well fighting with Flurry Heart in hand was near impossible. When the sounds of armored bodies coming to a halt filled the mare's ears, her eyes narrowed and whipped around. "If you monsters think I will hand her over, you are mistaken!" She hissed, holding the fencing sword in a high right guard.

The corrupt guards began to laugh, as they drew closer to Fleur. "You, against all of us?" Their sergeant laughed, as he stepped even closer. "Please, you may manage to kill a couple of us… But, you will be killed in the process." He held a hand forward, motioning for the mare to come towards him. "Give us the foal, then you will be spared and we will show our… _Appreciation_."

"Heh, and she will take every ounce of it." One of the guards chuckled, from behind their shield.

This caused Fleur's eyes to narrow even more, out of anger, noticing a patch of grass nearby. Carefully, and gently, she laid the foal down on to the soft patch, then took a proper fencing stance. Her stamina was really low, breathing heavy, and would not put up much of a fight against these heavily armored guards. However, she was planning that the fighting would draw _something_ close enough to create a distraction, or maybe other nearby rebels. Fleur wasn't much of a head-on fighter, but she was given no other choice.

"Hm… SO be it, then. We will make sure you scream, before finally killing you." The sergeant motioned forward, causing two of his guards to lung forward. "Die, wench!" Fleur deepened her stance, ready to put up what fight she could offer, as the two drew closer, and…

 **SLASH!**

Fleur's eyes were wide, in shock, her stance faltering… As a knight, matching a Germaneigh Knight in some way, suddenly appeared and rammed his greatsword into the first guard's chest. He bore a dark gray tabard, with only a red circling Warhawk as its symbol, wings cresting the sides of his helmet. Without hesitation, he ripped the sword free, causing the guard to fall to his knees, then spun around to fully decapitate his opponent. This made the other guard hesitate in his attack, not expecting this strange warrior to appear, nor did he know what to do. After a few more seconds, he readied to attack… Only for the flanged head of a mace, attached to some iron chain, to crush his skull in.

The second Knight was a more basic type and wore less armor on his arms, wielding his crested shield and a weapon Fleur never saw before. His helmet was more plain, but a cross bone insignia crested the rounding cap, armored leather pieces dangling where his faceplate did not protect. Both weren't Equestrians, their faceplates were too flat, and the second knights' bear arms showed no fur or even feathers… She honestly did not know what these knights were.

"Who in Tartarus are you two?" The sergeant asked, with a raised brow.

The first knight chuckled a bit, placing his greatsword in one hand. "Well, to put it simply? We are Commanders of the Warhawks Legion." He gave a light nod. "I am the Warden in command of defensive tactics, Alexander. The silent Conqueror there?" Alexander motioned to the second knight, who simply lined the chain of his weapon with its shaft, and gripped them both together. "Is my comrade, and commander of offensive tactics, Diamadies. We are members of Lord Tyrion's inner circle, who help lead his soldiers into battle… And, as luck would have it, you lot drew our lord's attention. So, he sent us ahead."

"What?" The sergeant and his men were confused by what was just said. "You two can't possibly hope to defeat all of us, even with the ranking you claim to have… We still out number you, even with that wench behind you!"

"Oh, we aren't here to defeat you." Alexander's response nearly made the sergeant, and even Fleur, fall over in confusion. Before any of them could respond, both Knights raised their right arms and placed it over their hearts. " _He_ is, though."

In that moment, the four guards securing their rear were sent flying past the sergeant. Shock filled him, seeing their blood spraying out like a breach in some water line. Slowly, the sergeant turned around, his eyes being filled with terror by what stood there. "B-By the D-Dark Ki-King…"

The third knight was an armored giant compared to the others, his bronze armor covering almost every inch of his body. The snarling wolf engravements upon his breastplate and shoulderguards made the sergeant feel like he was in the presence of some unstoppable predator. His helmet reminded the Equestrians of some ancient Romane Gladiator, spikes cresting its top and the discolored dark gray on its faceplate giving a look of venerated experience. Grasped in the massive knight's right hand, leaned against his shoulder, was a regal poleaxe, with a bloody blade. What perched itself upon his left shoulder, was the very same raven that stole a lock of Fleur's hair and Flurry Heart's seal.

The sergeant slowly stepped back, only seeing Minotaurs standing at such heights. This knight's strength was even demonstrated, when he sent the four guards flying past them. "S-Stallions, prepare to-!" His warriors cried out in agony, as the three were suddenly riddled with arrows, the sergeant and Fleur now noticing hooded archers hiding in the nearby brush. "W-What?" They were now surrounded by soldiers dressed in dark gray, their black shields bearing the red Warhawk insignia.

A heavy foot step drew the sergeant back to this juggernaut of a knight, who was approaching him ever so slowly. "Do you know who I am, pup?" They asked, now towering over the sergeant. In a sheer panic, the sergeant swung his sword, only for it to be caught by the towering knight's left hand. "I am the Lord and Master of the Warhawks Legion, a Lawbringer of the Lord Warden in Ashfeld…" He yanked the blade free from its owner, tossing it to the side, before actually grabbing the sergeant by his throat. "I am Lord Tyrion, the Wolf of Judgement."

The sergeant began to flail, trying to break free, but Tyrion's grip was too strong. When he walked towards the ravine's edge, Alexander and Diamadies quickly parted from his way, Fleur moving to retrieve Flurry Heart.

"As a Lawbringer, it is my duty to dispense justice upon the wicked. Which means I am their judge, jury, and executioner; the very thing who decides whom is punished and whom is spared Justice's fury. And so…" Tyrion suddenly held his captive over the ravine's edge, the depth hidden by the night's dark vale. "You sand accused of corruption, attempted kidnapping, attempted rape, attempted murder…" He glanced at Fleur and Flurry Heart, the Lawbringer's masked gaze focusing on the royal seal stitched upon the foal's blanket. Tyrion then looked back to the sergeant, his grip releasing just enough for them to talk. "Endangering a child of royal blood, how do you plea?"  
"N-Not… Gui-ack-Guilty! Not guilty!" The sergeant pleaded, grasping the Lawbringer's forearm, only for his tight grip to return.

Tyrion held the sergeant closer to his faceplate, adding to the wrathful judge aura. "I knew you would say that." His tone was low, a chill of fear running down the corrupt Equestrian's spine. What happened next, made Fleur's blood run cold.

There was no throwing, big thrust, or over the top display of might from the Lawbringer. Tyrion simply released his grip on the sergeant's neck, allowing him to fall into the ever-darkening ravine. His screams of terror echoing off of their rocky walls, as the sergeant plummeted towards his death, reaching for something to grab but failed. Soon, the sergeant disappeared into the abyss, followed by a heavy thud and sickening crunch, the screams stopping.

"Justice has been served. May you burn in hell for these crimes." Tyrion turned towards Fleur and Flurry Heart, the Lawbringer walking towards them. Fleur readied her fencing sword, not sure if this knight was truly there to help her. He just looked down at her, poleaxe held upright, and just stared at them. After a few moments of silence, even Alexander and Diamadies unsure about what is going on, the Lawbringer spoke. "Are you two alright, my lady?"

The question surprised Fleur, her stance relaxing some. "U-Um… I will live, and the princess is unharmed, thanks to your timely intervention." She answered, keeping the sleeping princess from view. "T-Thank you, for that I mean."

"So, a princess, huh?" Tyrion asked, eyeing what he could see of the foal, before nodding. "Come with us, you will be safe at our Legion's camp near the shore." The Lawbringer began walking back where he appeared from. "I suggest coming with us, too. My scouts have reported more of these strange warriors searching these woods, and I think they're looking for the two of you. Our camp is too far for their search parties, and my sentries will pick them off if they come too close."

Once again, Fleur was confused by the knights that surrounded her, the suggestion not making any sense. Though, Alexander snapped her out of it, by placing a hand on to her shoulder. "Do not worry, my lady. Lord Tyrion means what he says, plus it wouldn't be very knightly if we left you and the child alone here." The young Warden had her there, as he began to follow Tyrion's lead. Her gaze went to the silent Diamadies, who simply nodded and followed them.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to accept their hospitality." She slowly started to follow, keeping Flurry Heart close. " _I will just keep a close on Flurry Heart._ "


	2. Chapter 2

_**(( Yeah, I lied, Warhawks' update came next :P I'm terrible, I know…But A Thousand Lessons will come soon! Also, yes, I'm probably gonna shy away from describing weapons now… Due to some people not understanding what it is meant for a character's point of view of seeing something not familiar to them but yeah, I'll do my best to keep the story interesting though x3))**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 **-Warhawks Legion Base Camp-**

The number of soldiers camped out on this shore surprised Fleur, there was an entire army just sitting there, waiting for orders. Camp fires from one end to another, far as the eye could see, some even moved into recently cut clearings. Patrols of foot soldiers and sentries kept watch over the encampment, each area constantly being in view of another sentry post or patrol route. Though, even when she entered with Tyrion, Fleur and Flurry Heart received questionably odd looks and second takes by the soldiers and officers.

Two soldiers, that resembled less armored versions of Alexander, quickly jogged up to the group. "My lord?" One spoke up, looking at Fleur and Flurry Heart, then back to Tyrion. "Who are they?"

"Natives, they needed our help, to which we have brought them here to rest and recover." Tyrion answered, glancing at the two as well. "See if we have anything for the little one, along with a meal for the lady. They will also require rest, these two were on the run before we found them."

"Yes, my lord." The first saluted, before rushing off to find what had been requested. "My lord, we have received word, from our scouts, that those patrols are getting even closer to the camp." The second informed.

Tyrion took a moment to think about this new information, before nodding. "No more scouts are to go out, send word to recall those who are still out there. Have the sentries that are further out to keep themselves hidden… It isn't winter, obviously, so have all fires put out, so that it cannot be spotted from the distance. Their padding and blankets will be enough to stay warm." The second officer gave a nod, rushing off to relay their lord's orders, Tyrion turning to face Fleur and Flurry Heart. "So, are you willing to tell me what is going on, now?"

Fleur looked around, even watching Alexander and Diamadies walk over towards one of the nearby campsites, then back to the Lawbringer. "Our home has been conquered by a resurrected evil… Other Kingdoms do not have the strength to oppose him and those that serve the Dark King." Fleur just watch Tyrion simply listen to her, the blank faceplate hiding any form of reaction, even noticing Alexander angling his helmeted head enough to secretly listen. "Our Royal Family were secretly sent to a hidden location, to keep them safe, and are now leading a rebellion with what they can, and who they are able to free."

Fleur limited what information was given to the Lawbringer, he deserved some answers for saving the two of them, especially Flurry Heart, from those Sombarian Soldiers. However, she needed to keep in mind about how mysterious and timely Tyrion's appearance had been. With this large of a fighting force, he could easily challenge or side with Sombra, and Fleur did not want to trade one tyrant for another… There was also the mare's pride as a former Royal Guard, she just could not tell an unknown faction everything.

Though, Tyrion continued to just look down at the mare, as if contemplating something. After a few moments, he gave a light nod. "Alright, I thank you for this information." Another officer jogged up, the Lawbringer motioning towards them. "She will find somewhere for the two of you to rest in our camp. Once we manage to find something for the princess to eat, I will have someone bring it to you right away." 

Fleur nodded, following the officer, while the three Knight Commanders simply watched her leave. After a few more moments, making sure she was out of ear shot, Alexander turned towards his lord. "You know she was not telling us everything, correct, my lord?"

"Aye, Alexander. No loyal warrior worth their skill will tell an unknown commander every bit of information." Tyrion walked over, taking a seat with his commanders. "We will find out, soon enough… Just requires us to be a bit more patient with our guest."

 **-Later that Night-**

Fleur glanced around her path out of the Legion Camp, making sure it was clear of patrols and sentries one last time. With a nod, she quietly moved towards the wood line, being careful of the sleeping Flurry Heart in her left arm. There was no waiting until morning, she needed to make her way back to the rebel base with Flurry Heart…And these knights could bring even more trouble for Equestria.

Once out of the camp, she became extra careful of what was around her. There were no tents to hide behind or conceal herself with, movements being out in the open. But, she was close enough to the forest, and quickened her pace towards the wood line to-!

"And where, might I ask, are you going? It is considered rude to shrug off the hospitality of your host."

The sudden voice caused Fleur to lock up,just as a match revealed itself with a spark and lit a lantern, its light exposing all around it. In seconds, the form of an armored Lawbringer, sitting upon a fallen tree trunk, appeared in front of Fleur. His poleaxe sat to the armored knight's right, an opened ration sack to their left… Obvious display that Tyrion had been waiting here for quite some time.

"Your actions were quite predictable, my lady. I had a feeling you would use the night sky, and attempt an escape before morning came." Tyrion continued to look towards Fleur, even as she drew her rapier and readied for combat. "Put that away, I have no intentions of fighting you."

"Then, what _are_ your intentions, Lord Tyrion?" She asked, as the knight grabbed his weapon and stood up.

"Right now? Keeping that princess of yours safe." He walked up to Fleur, obviously unafraid of the mare's protective stance. "As I said before, I am a Lawbringer, sworn to uphold the Law which governs all life… And, being a Knight under the Lord Warden of Ashfeld, it is my sacred duty to safeguard the innocent."

Fleur did not waver, eyes looking for weaknesses in Tyrion's heavy armor. "And how can I believe that to be true, and not some lie to gain my trust?"

Her words were met by silence, the Lawbringer silently pondering Fleur's question. Tyrion's silence caused her to feel more uneasy, her senses become heightened and noticing that the patrols were avoiding this location on purpose. Though, Fleur's attention was draw straight back to Tyrion again, as he finally spoke.

"A Knight is sworn to Valor. His Heart knows only Virtue. His blade Defends the Helpless." Tyrion's words caused Fleur to freeze, they were familiar to the mare. "His Might upholds the Weak. His Words speak only Truth. His Wrath undoes the Wicked. His Knowledge will defeat Ignorance.' A fiery aura appeared around Tyrion, who seemed oblivious of its presence… Fleur only seeing one other with such an aura. "His Sklls will be taught to the Willing. His Temper shall be held by Patience. He will give Aid to those who Seek it. He will Ask for when Needed." Tyrion swung his poleaxe around, causing the fiery aura to disperse in glowing embers, the head pointing down and shaft across the knight's back. "This is the Knight's Code, the Law of all Orders. May ye who hear it know, the Knight's Path is one of Honor, Valor, and Peace."

Fleu nearly lost her footing, unable to believe the words that had just been said. "T-That Code…" She muttered, backing away from Tyrion. "That is he Solar Guard's Code, set by the Great Guardian of Old. He who stood against the Hordes of Evil, and saved Equis. The Iron Lord of Green and Gold." The mare fell on to her knees, rapier sliding away. When Tyrion walked up to her, Fleur did not just see the Knight before her…

Behind Tyrion, stood a fiery spirit of Wrath, adorning armor of some holy crusader of old. Their greatsword held in front of it, in a presenting manner of some heroic statue. What really got Fleur's attention, were those angelic wings of fire, burning wide like some Archangel of Justice.

"By the Royal Sisters…" Fleur muttered, eyeing both Tyrion and the spirit behind him. "You are, what you claim to be." She gasped, as Tyrion reached down to her, the Spirit vanishing right after.

"If I was not, then I would not be worthy of my poleaxe and armor, or the crest that is upon my pauldren." He hoisted Fleur back on to her hooves, the mare making sure Flurry Heart was still asleep. "Now, will you be more inclined as to tell me where to find your leaders? Evil plagues this land, and justice must rise to meet it."

Fleur just looked to Tyrion's blank faceplate, unable to deny him any longer. With a nod, she spoke of where to find the Castle of Two Sisters.

 **-Within the Woodline-**

"Did you see that?" One of the Sombarian Scouts asked, shocked at what had happened behind the strange knight. "I have never seen anything like it!"

"I am more worried about that army of soldiers camped here, over some lone warrior with parlor tricks." The other scout commented, eyeing every tent exposed within the moon's light. "There is enough here to match our master's own army."

"Then we best go back and report this to-!"

The sound of chain being dropped, followed by a heavy thud, caused the Sombarian Scouts to freeze. Slowly, they turned around, and saw the flail wielding Conqueror, Diamadies, staring down at them. They could see the murderous glow of red eyes behind Diamadies' crusader helmet, the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. He leaned left, beginning to spin said flail for an attack.

"Wait! Wait! We surrender! We surrender!" The pair shouted, pulling both arms up into the air. Just by looking at Diamadies' tarnished armor and tabard, he was an obvious veteran of far more battles than the two put together. But, what sealed their decision not to fight, had been the cold aura of murderous intent around said Conqueror… Only found among psychotic serial killers. "We will go silently, promise! No complains, or resistance!"

Diamadies gave a feral grunt, allowing his flail to stop behind him, flanged head digging into the dirt. The Sombarian Scouts released sighs of relief, until the right hand one's head had been completely smashed into bloody chunks by Diamadies' flail! The remaining scout went wide eyed, dragging themselves away, as Diamadies stalked after him… Flail swinging back and forth. "B-But, we surrendered! We are now prisoners of war! You can't do thi-GAK!"

Diamadies swung his flail, wrapping it around the scout's neck and yanked them off of the ground. Ever so carefully, the Conqueror held his captive up to the emotionless crusader faceplate, tilting his head in a curious manner. The scout's eyes were wide, shocked at what the faceplate kept hidden from a distance.

"T-Those eyes… The-They are…" Their words were filled with utter terror, not noticing the flail becoming tighter. "You have the eyes of a Monster! N-No, of a demon! H-How is i-it one like you exists!? It's impossible, nothing could possibly birth you! Nothing could love or moth-!" 

_**SNAP!**_

 **-The Next Morning-**

The Warhawks Legion had gathered all of their supplies and equipment, placing them into wagons. Once they were finished, the Legion started their march towards the Everfree Forest, and the Castle of Two Sisters. At the front of their Legion's column, where their Vanguard were ready to engage any threats head on, Tyrion led them on their march with his two commanders and the Equestrians.

"So, the base is hidden within a forest, considered highly dangerous to your people?" Tyrion asked, poleaxe leaned against his shoulder. Fleur simply gave a nod, still unsure of what she saw or if Tyrion could be trusted fully. "A clever tactic. Notonly would it be difficult for a large army to traverse the forest, it also becomes hazardous."

"Yet, you lead this army there." She countered, causing Tyrion to snicker.

"This is true, but there is a difference between these 'Sombarian Soldiers' and my Warhawks." The mare looked up at him, waiting for what makes the two so different form each other, raising a brow. "My soldiers have faced the savage Viking Raiders, cunning Samurai Swordsmen, and even fallen Knights of Blackstone. Terror does not exist to us, and we welcome hardship with open arms."

"Doesn't hurt that our lord rallies his men, and causes their spirits to reach the sky by marching into hellish battlefields without hesitation or fear." Alexander commented, Diamadies grunting in agreement.

"You lads allow me to be so confident, because I know you are all to be counted on when I need you." Tyrion chuckled, but noticed they were heading straight for a hill, which would be trouble for their larger wagons and siege weapons. "Lady De Lis… How much further until we reach this 'Everfree Forest'?"

Confused by the admiration shown by Alexander, Fleur barely aught the Lawbringer's question. "We will be able to see it, after cresting the hill ahead of us."

"Good. My men can take this time to rest here, and-?" Tyrion stopped, as something echoed over the hill. The air around him quickly tensed, as the Lawbringer unshouldered his poleaxe. "Tell me, how well hidden is your base, Lady De Lis?"

"Only those of the rebellion know of it, and only way of it being discovered, would be if-?" Fleur's eyes widened, as the sound blared once more… But, it was closer and she knew _exactly_ what it was. Afterall, being a former Royal Guardsmare?

How could she ever forget a warhorn's call?

"Alexander, Diamadias; with me! Vanguard, hold here until further orders!" Tyrion strode up the hill, both Knight Commanders right behind him. Though, not being under Tyrion's command and worry filling her form, Fleur sprinted right behind them.

When they reached the hill top, all four came to a sliding halt at what was below… Soldiers of black and gray, in vast numbers, marched towards a smaller force of gold and blue. Tyrion could easily tell who was who, since the gold and blue force had their backs to some eerie forest, their opposition wreaking of such darkness and evil that its stench reached where he stood. If reinforcements did not arrive, and soon, those rebels will be slaughtered in seconds, their base in danger.

"My lord!" Alexander turned to Tyrion, greatsword hilt point towards the Equestrian Rebels. "Allow Diamadies and myself to lead your vanguard. We can reinforce the rebel forces, until you can come with our main force."

"No." Tyrion's response shocked the three, but they quickly noticed the tight grip around his poleaxe. "Those noble souls need more than reinforcements… They need inspiration, from a hero thought to be lost in the pages of time. One of Old Time." A sense of concern appeared around Alexander, while Diamadies quietly looked towards the Vanguard, searching for _something_.

"My lord… You do not mean…"

Tyrion gave a slow nod, before looking to Alexander. "Send word to Maximus. The people need their champion, and that a foe's lines must be broken by the imperial iron fist."

 **-Equestrian Battle Line-**

"Hold firm, Guardspony! Hold firm!" The Guard Captain shouted, as he checked those forming their front. "We cannot falter, we cannot retreat!" He looked to the advancing Sombarian Forces, the captain's own courage wavering at how vastly they were outnumbered. "We must hold! All that we hold dear is behind us… So, defend it!"

 _ **((**_ watch?v=DUtnP_KH40I _ **))**_

No one blamed the rebels, as they trembled before the Sombarian Army. However, their captain spoke truth, their friends, family, and loved ones; were hidden in the ruined castle deep within the Everfree Forest behind them. A reminder, as to why they all joined up, to protect all they held dear. Now, golden shields were locked together, spears lowered and readied.

The Sombarian Force began their charge, ranks broken and unorganized, in favor of overwhelming the rebels in sheer numbers. They wailed and roared, Equestrian rebels bracing themselves. As these corrupt and crazed warriors drew closer, one could see the neon green glow of their eyes, and…

Ballista bolts soared across the Sombarian front ranks, tearing through those they grazed and impaling through at least four of the corrupt Equestrians. Powerful warhorns drew the gaze of both sides to its source, as more bolts soared and chunks of stone were hurled into Sombarian ranks. All becoming dumbfounded by this new contender.

They were an unknown race, with no fur, feathers, or scales; with different pigments of skin color. They wore blackish-gray color over their armor, with a scarlet red encircled warhawk either on their shields or tabards. Their banners held those same colors and symbol, proudly waving upon pikes. Leading each platoon, was a slightly more armored officer with a sword, obvious captains with greatswords leading multiple platoons. But, leading this vanguard, was a warrior that made _any_ who looked upon him tremble in fear.

His armor matched that of an ancient Romane Champion, from the glistening silver curasis, to his silver death mask. Even his cresting plum matched the art work of these ancient heroes, but held a shad of lack instead of scarlet. The champion's left arm was fully incased within an iron gauntlet to bludgeoned his foes, gripping an aquila banner in hand, while the right held a golden hilted gladius. Aside from the black half cloak upon their back, the only indication of this mighty warrior's status had been the wolf engravings upon both of his pauldrens.

Slowly, the champion's greeved legs came to a halt, stabbing the banner into the ground as he raised his gladius high. Those behind him came to an abrupt halt, watching its tip be lowered and pointed towards the Sombarian Forces.

" **Lupus ad victoriam!** "

The deep voice, matching that of some great gladiator, echoed its only order… And the Warhawks began their charge.


End file.
